Twenty Moments Together
by MySarcasticGreenCrayon
Summary: ONE-SHOTS. Throughout all their lifetimes, there are always a few special moments. Stories of love, friendship, growing up and being together.
1. Age

_Twenty Moments Together_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape or form; I do own 1-8 of the newly published manga, though (it's so pretty!).

**AN:** So I felt like writing something for Sailor Moon and am in the process of planning out a full story. Until then I thought I would get my feet wet with a few one-shots. I have a list of 20 one-word prompts I will work through. They won't probably be in any sort of order and they will come from any time period and will maybe be both manga and anime based. Oh, and I kind of imagine this one as taking place somewhere after defeating Pharaoh 90 but before the Dream Circus. I do hope you enjoy!

* * *

Word Prompt: Age

* * *

She tired of listening to her friends sometimes. It wasn't that she meant to it was just that sometimes she was tired of fighting monsters, tired of protecting the world from great evil and tired of hearing people tell her that she needed to act more her age. And tired of missing breakfast. Her stomach grumbled as she walked with her friends toward the Crown Arcade. Usagi knew what she would do—she would order a milkshake. A delicious and yummy milkshake should perk her right up. She'd be back to normal in no time.

She glanced up to see that they had made it, but she didn't see the one person she always wanted to see: Mamoru. Motoki was at the counter like always and he flashed them all a smile. The other girls smiled back and headed to their usual booth while Usagi lingered. "Can I have a milkshake, please, Motoki-oniisan?"

Motoki looked sheepish and scratched the back of his head. "Well, Usagi-chan, we're out of them." He closed his eyes and waited for her to start wailing.

Usagi did want to start wailing; her feet hurt, her stomach was growling and she could barely keep her eyes open and now the promise of a milkshake—her salvation—was gone too. She could feel the tears welling and the sobs starting when she realized her friends were waiting for her, impatiently, to make a scene. Well, she thought, maybe now would be a good time to start that whole "acting her age" thing.

Usagi squared her shoulders and gave Motoki a watery smile. "That's alright. How about a soda instead?"

Motoki grinned (she seemed like a valiant little soldier the way she was acting) and nodded. "Coming right up."

Her friends, with the exception of Ami, were staring at her as if she'd grown horns. Usagi giggled; she'd point it out to them, but it was much more enjoyable to see them so awed by her behavior. Maybe there was something to this growing up thing after all. "So what were we talking about?"

Minako was the first to recover. "Not much Usagi-chan, just boys. And, um, well…stuff."

Usagi nodded and slid into the booth next to Makoto. She knew Rei was watching her suspiciously and she could only wait for the moment when her new grown up self could do something else. Minako and Makoto soon started up their conversation about boys again with Ami and Rei chiming in at times. Usagi sipped the soda Motoki had brought over to her and waited for the precise moment.

"Well," Rei was saying, "I think age and maturity are important parts of a relationship. What do you think, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi smiled (although, in her head, she grinned maniacally as it was the only way to keep her glee at her behavior from showing). "I agree Rei-chan. It's only because of age and maturity that Mamo-chan and I have reached the level that we have in our relationship. We understand each other and make each other happy."

Normally, the girls would have assumed Usagi was joking, but there was something in her voice and eyes—something different—that made them think that she might be telling the truth.

"Usagi-chan, you seem so grown up all of a sudden. Why?" Ami asked quietly.

Usagi didn't answer right away as she saw a head of dark hair out of the corner of her eye. She knew who it was. Only by biting her tongue was she able to keep a straight face. "Oh, I'm always grown up Ami-chan, I just thought I'd let you all know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

The booth was completely silent as Usagi skipped away to Mamoru's side. His face lit up when he saw her; it wasn't obvious to most anybody else, but she saw the light in his eyes shine just a little brighter and his usually solemn mouth quirk at the corners.

Well, there was one thing Usagi knew for sure…whether or not she acted her age, she was happy and so was her Mamo-chan.

* * *

Okay. So I hope that wasn't too bad and that Usagi didn't seem too OOC. I think she's a lot more grown up by this time in the story line and that's what I was trying to portray. Drop me a review and let me know what you think! :)


	2. Bitter

_Twenty Moments Together_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape or form; I do own 1-8 of the newly published manga, though (it's so pretty!).

AN: Sorry I took so long. First, I came down with mono and then the term started back. I hope you enjoy and will review! Thanks. :)

P.S. I don't have any real idea of "when" this one-shot would take place. It's…ambiguous.

Word Prompt: Bitter

* * *

He would have described his life as bitter. As bitter as the coffee he habitually drank every day. That is how he would have described it…before _her_. Now his life was no longer so bitter and lonely as it had been before because he saw her face every day and the way she would light up whenever he came near. How she would hold onto him as if he was one of the reasons she was always so happy and cheerful. She made him want to be a happier person.

Mamoru shook his head as he watched her in the back booth of the arcade with her friends. She had come in the arcade earlier, walked straight to him and gave him a huge hug. Usually, he was stiff when she did public displays of affection, but he had woken up that morning on the good side of the bed and so he returned her hug enthusiastically. When she had whispered, "I'll be back soon, Mamo-chan" he had nodded and let her go to her friends. He figured he would wait for her forever.

* * *

Later, they walked hand-in-hand down the sidewalk, doing everything they could think of to slow time so they wouldn't have to part too soon.

"Mamo-chan?" Her voiced piped up at his side.

"Yes, Usako?"

"Will you love me forever?"

Mamoru paused in his walking and looked down at her. She looked awfully serious; her brow was furrowed and she chewed on her lip as if waiting for bad news. He had no idea what had caused her to ask, but with his enlightened frame of mind (Motoki had to have put something in his coffee to make him so _free_) he knew he would answer.

Taking both of her hands in his and pulling her around to look at him, Mamoru took a deep breath and let it out. "Yes, Usako. I will. You, you make my life so much better than it was before. And…and I hope I make yours better too." He had no idea what had possessed him to add that last part, but somewhere inside the little boy he used to be was waiting for the answer.

Usagi looked shocked. "Of course you make mine better! I have no idea why you'd think otherwise. I love you, silly." And with that, Usagi pulled him closer and snuggled into his side as they walked on.

Mamoru felt lighter than he had all day (a definite feat) and walked contentedly at her side. When they approached the end of her street, they stopped. Usagi turned to look at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"I get it, Mamo-chan. I'm the sugar in your coffee cup of life!"

Mamoru had no idea how to answer, but she looked so delighted with herself that he leaned down and kissed her. Really, he supposed she was the sugar in his coffee.

* * *

Okay, I have no idea why that was so…cheesy. Well. I hope you liked it and please review! I like reviews.


	3. Kingdom

_Twenty Moments Together_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the story, characters and plots in any way, shape or form.

AN: Again, I took so long. Stuff is going on…ugh. Anyway, I love that people have favorite-d and are following this story but I'd really love it if you drop me a review. Please? Feedback is great.

P.S. This one-shot kind of occurs in two settings and I may or may not make it more than one part…also it kind of could be classified as first season AU.

Word Prompt: Kingdom

* * *

The kingdom glittered. It was set as if it were a string of pearls with a diamond at the center. Serenity was often proud of the kingdom, although the fact that it would once be hers often was forgotten. As it was now. She had much more important worries and thoughts. She had just escaped her friends and advisor to sneak away. Today was the day. Today she was going to make it to Earth.

She found the place that Amy's notes had indicated and opened the door. It creaked and she glanced around to make sure she wasn't found. After determining she was alone, she stepped through the door and found herself tripping over something. With a soft grunt, Serenity hit something warm and hard and…moving. Looking up she found a finely sculpted mouth quirked up on the left, a straight nose and the bluest pair of eyes she had ever seen. One arched black brow was raised as the man she had landed on surveyed her in return. He was gorgeous and there was something in his eyes that called her to him. It was childish, and at sixteen she often assured her friends she was anything but childish, but Serenity knew then and there she had met her soul mate...

* * *

The kingdom no longer sparkled. It was drenched in red that flowed around her as if it was an ocean. Her lovers' eyes were no longer a deep blue, but glazed over. He was no longer warm and breathing. He was dead. Dead. And all because of her.

Serenity had never felt this feeling in her chest before. But she knew what it was. It was heartbreak and anguish. All her friends, her mother, her soul mate and best friend were dead. She would have wept had she had tears. But she had nothing left. And the evil witch was coming toward her. She knew it would be her end. She glanced around her at the devastation her foolish love had caused; she would end today, it was true, but she would do so on her own terms. She grasped the hand grip of the sword, positioned it and herself and plunged it into her chest. The last noise she heard was a scream; the last thing she saw was the blueberry orb of the Earth and the last thing she felt was the body of her love beneath her...

* * *

Serena shot out of sleep. Her heart was pounding and she could still feel the pain from her nightmare. It had to be a nightmare and yet it felt so real. She could smell the blood, she could taste the fear and she could still hear the scream. She couldn't find Luna anywhere and when she saw that it was morning she thanked her lucky stars that it was Saturday. What she needed was to go to the arcade and have a milkshake and maybe play some Sailor V games.

She dressed quickly and comfortably and skipped down the stair letting her parents know she would be out and would be back later. She tried to forget the dream and did a pretty good job by counting the flowers and the cracks in the sidewalk. When she reached the arcade, she kept her face down and counted the tiles to the counter.

She could still see the man's eyes in her dreams. She could still see his face and so she put on her happiest smile and turned her head up to Andrew. But Andrew wasn't the first person she saw. She saw Darien. And for a moment, his was the face in the dream. She stared, transfixed.

"Got a problem, Meatball Head?" Darien waited for an answer, but Serena kept staring at him with a face that had gone dangerously pale. "Meatball Head?"

Serena heard him as if she were underwater. She knew, without a doubt, that the man in her dreams had been Darien. She would have laughed hysterically if she didn't feel her knees going weak and her vision going fuzzy. The last thing she head was a voice, eerily familiar, calling her name.

* * *

Okay! So. I hope you liked it. The first two scenes were dreams; I hope I made that clear. And yes, there will be a second part to this. Please review!


	4. Freedom

_Twenty Moments Together_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the story, characters and plots in any way, shape or form.

AN: It's a follow-up to the previous one and it still kind of could be classified as first season AU.

I was so happy with the favorites and reviews for the last one. Please keep reviewing!

Word Prompt: Freedom

* * *

Darien had no idea what had happened. One minute she'd been staring at him like she'd seen a ghost and the next her eyes were rolling back into her head and she was falling into him. He and Andrew had carried her into the back room and placed her on the sofa. They stood now waiting; Darien had gotten water and had chaffed her wrists and had done everything short of smelling salts because they didn't have any.

"She'll wake up right?" Andrew asked uneasily.

"Yes." The single word held a world of exasperation. Darien pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well I just wanted to make sure. Jeez, Darien, it was all really sudden."

As his heart was still pounding, Darien could do nothing but to nod. "She probably is tired or something. She had circles under her eyes."

Andrew looked at him. "You had time to notice that? All I noticed was that she was falling. And you happened to leap to the rescue."

Darien quirked a brow. "Yeah well, I didn't want her to have a concussion on top of everything else."

Andrew just gave him a look, but didn't say anything else as Serena began to wake up. Darien knelt by the side of the couch. He felt a strange moment of déjà vu, as if he had done this before. Of course, he hadn't. But he felt strange...

* * *

Her eyes were blue. They were a color of blue he had no words to describe except that they were gorgeous. And he could not stop staring...

He ran his hands through her hair, all the silky silver-gold, and tweaked the bun on her head. Her laugh, the tinkling of a bell, carried up to him from where she lay with her head in his lap...

They stood in the rose garden shadows. He held her tighter to him as she went up on tiptoe to meet him. He caressed her lips and felt her smile...

He saw her. She was weeping for him and, he thought, for the destruction. He saw her tears—shiny crystal drops cascading down her cheeks. He wanted to reach out, to comfort and hold, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything but close his eyes. His last breath escaped...

* * *

Darien felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes to see Serena sitting on the couch watching him with the eyes from his daydream. Her eyes seemed so much older to him now, as if they held all the secrets he needed. Andrew was standing over them both and wearing a deep frown.

"That was so weird. Are you two okay?"

Darien nodded and watched Serena echo him. "Well, I'm going to go get you guys some water." And with that Andrew left them alone.

"Do…do you know who I am?" Serena's voice was so tentative, so unlike her, that Darien almost didn't answer.

"Well, of course I do. You're Meatball Head and you run into me as often as possible, use me as a trashcan and have even thrown your shoe." Darien had no idea how she would react, but he hoped it would turn her back into the person he knew and loved. Loved. He was no longer going to deny that, especially not since he knew they shared a history.

"You're such a jerk, Darien!" Ah, the shriek he knew so well. "I meant…did—did you have, um, flashbacks?"

"Yeah I did." He sat next to her on the couch. "And all they did was cement the fact that…"

Serena turned to him, holding her breath. "The fact that what?"

Darien blushed. "Well, that, um, I've kind of…developed feelings for you."

Serena was dumbfounded. She couldn't think of a thing to say, but there was a small part of her that felt al warm and happy. "Um, okay. But what do we do about the visions?"

Darien pondered a moment. "We could ignore them. But, I think we should use them as a reason to, um, get to know each other better?" Blast his courage, it deserted him at the last minute making it sound more like a question than he'd intended.

But he didn't have to worry when he saw a huge grin break out on Serena's face. "You know, that's not a bad idea. You might actually be smarter than I gave you credit for."

She bounced up and turned toward the door. When he didn't follow she turned to him and smiled. For a moment, Darien felt his breath catch as she reminded him exactly of the girl from his dreams. But then she winked and she was just Serena again. His Serena. He smiled and followed her into the arcade with the promise of a milkshake and day in the park—just the two of them and a new-found sense of freedom.

* * *

Okay, so I had this ending planned all along and I hope it didn't disappoint. I hope it was good. Please review and let me know!


	5. Nurturing

_Twenty Moments Together_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the story, characters and plots in any way, shape or form. I own my plot creations.

AN: So this one is set fairly recently after the battle with the Beryl and gang.

I was so happy with the favorites and reviews for the last one. Please keep reviewing!

Word Prompt: Nurturing

* * *

Mamoru sat at the counter in the Crown. He was waiting for one person. His Usako. He was peripherally aware of Motoki moving throughout the place and of the four girls sitting in a booth behind him surreptitiously watching him. He knew, though he often ignored it, that the five of them sometimes wondered about his relationship with her. Did he love her only because she was his lost princess from 1,000 years ago on the moon? What, if anything, did he exactly see in her?

Mamoru would have answered them, but it wasn't their business. They didn't need to know. But sometimes, being who he was, he would create an argument in his defense in his head.

Ami Mizuno. Smart, a genius practically. Quiet and refined and cultured and sweet. She wanted to go to medical school as well and would be the perfect complement to him. Except that she wouldn't. They would both be too serious and too quiet and too self-conscious to ever make a deeper connection. At least, that was Mamoru's thought. Also, as pretty as she was, she never made his heart flutter.

Rei Hino. A firecracker and genuinely warm person. She cared deeply and was, to put it bluntly, beautiful. She was an opposite personality and she enjoyed an eclectic range of pursuits and was interested in things more…intellectually than perhaps Usagi did. They would make a striking couple. The problem was that she was not as patient as he needed; she desired something to prove his affection and he had no idea how to show it. Besides, he never anticipated their meetings.

Makoto Kino. Strong and caring. She had a tough exterior, which was definitely something he understood, and was excellent in whatever she pursued. Once she knew you and trusted you, she would be fiercely loyal. The only problem was that neither would ever be able to open up to the other. They understood each other, to an extent, but they did not know how to breech the walls of defense. In the end, she wasn't someone he couldn't stop thinking about.

Minako Aino. Outgoing and so loving. She was, without a doubt, gorgeous. She was aware of her own worth and wouldn't settle for anything less than overt adoration, but also she would love with the same selflessness and loyalty. But, she wasn't the one for him. There were parts of them that would never mesh comfortably in a relationship. She wanted to be loved and he already had loved another. And when it all came down to it, she didn't make him warm, content or happy.

They were all wonderful girls. They would find their own…soul mates, for lack of a better word, and it was not him. He knew with a bone deep certainty just as he knew that each girl had someone out there waiting for them.

But how, why did he find his happiness and life with Usagi? Fate and destiny. And, well, a particularly well-aimed failing test paper.

Usagi Tsukino. Sweet, warm, caring, loving. Pretty, beautiful, loyal, loving. Nurturing. She made a deep connection with him; she knew he had affection for her that didn't need to be proved; she didn't just breech his walls, she demolished them; she knew he loved her unconditionally and deeply. His Usako made his heart flutter, he anticipated each meeting, he never stopped thinking about her, and she made him warm, content and happy. And he knew that she understood that he had loved her before she had ever been his princess reincarnate. They made each other complete in a way no one had ever before or would ever do again.

He was broken from his reverie, which had become almost disgustingly _mushy_ as Usako would have said, by the sound of her laughter. He swiveled on his stool to see that she had slipped by him unnoticed and was standing by the booth with the other girls and Motoki. She grinned hugely and then turned as if she felt his eyes on her.

Slowly, without a word to the others (they all knew what had distracted her), she made her way toward him. She swung her arms around his neck and laid her forehead against his. There they were still (entwined) and smiled at each other.

"Hello Mamo-chan."

"Hello Usako."

As their lips met, Mamoru knew that the others had no need to question them. The answer was right there. It was love.

* * *

Ack. Okay, I hope that wasn't too "disgustingly mushy" or too OOC for Mamoru. But to my mind, he's always been a deeply passionate person and Usagi is the one person he can show that side of him to and be understood unconditionally. So. I'd like to hear your thoughts. Please review!


	6. Wonder

_Twenty Moments Together_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the story, characters and plots in any way, shape or form. I own my plot creations.

AN: So this one is set fairly recently after the battle with the Beryl and right before Chibiusa makes her infamous appearance and going on the premise that the day Chibiusa appeared was not their first date.

I was so happy with the favorites and reviews for the last one. Please keep reviewing!

Word Prompt: Wonder

* * *

It was with wonder that Usagi sat in her room before her mirror and examined her face. Her eyes were bright, her cheeks flushed and her lips pink and still slightly swollen. She had just returned from her first date with Mamoru—Mamo-chan. Her Mamo-chan. With a decidedly, but justified, girlish sigh, she moved to lie on her bed. She closed her eyes and replayed the events of that afternoon.

* * *

They had met at the park. At the bench and fountain where they had met so many times before, but now it meant even more. Mamoru was dressed simply—a buttoned shirt and nice trousers. He was reading a book with his adorable reading glasses perched on the end of his nose. His black hair, the beautiful silky black mass of it, was ruffled by the slight breeze. Usagi stood for a moment. She could only wonder what had brought them together. When she was being fanciful, and being the teenage girl that she was it was often, she knew that they had found each other in spite of their shared destinies. They were simply meant to be together no matter what.

What made her most excited was the fact that she had been dreaming of their first date, and first kiss, for quite some time now. She wondered how the kiss would happen. Would it be at the beginning, a kind of "acquaintance" kiss to get to know each other, or would it be at the end, an "I'm so glad I have you" kiss? The anticipation made her all the more nervous.

Most of the date was a sensory blur to Usagi. It began with him calling her Usako—and how her heart melted—and a sweet kiss on the cheek. They talked—really talked, although there was still their flirting banter—and Mamoru fed her some of the most delicious food she had ever tasted. It was as they were sitting on the grass in a more secluded area that Usagi remembered most.

Mamoru had fallen silent, staring at her as she went on about some of the shenanigans she and the girls got into a lot. Usagi felt her breath clog in her lungs at the look in his eyes. Before she knew what he meant to do, he'd leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. Her startled gasp was muffled by his lips as they moved over hers and Usagi moved as close to him as she could. She trembled as he slid his hand behind her neck and slightly deepened the kiss as he trembled when she slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. Slowly, after a long time, they drew apart.

Usagi stared at him as she tried to catch her breath. Unconsciously, she licked her lips and watched his eyes follow the movement. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "Mamo-chan."

At that, his eyes came back to her and Usagi was surprised at the undiluted joy in his eyes. Her grin echoed his and the next thing she knew they were kissing again. They continued quite happily for a long time until finally, Mamoru was the voice of reason and told her it was time for him to take her home.

They prolonged it as much as they could until he walked her to the corner and then kissed her goodbye. Usagi practically floated home.

* * *

At the memory, Usagi smiled again. It had been, without a doubt, the best day. "And the best part of all was that our first kiss was because he couldn't wait."

"Usagi-chan?" Usagi looked up to see Luna staring at her questioningly. "Did you say something to me?"

Usagi laughed. "No Luna. Don't worry." And then she went back to smiling.

Luna smiled as well as she watched her charge. Usagi was smiling a humming a distinctly familiar melody. _At least_, Luna thought, _now Usagi has something to hold onto when things get bad_.

* * *

Well. I hope that wasn't too bad. I liked it, but then I wrote it. Let me know your thoughts—I love reviews! Also, p.s. if you follow, I would really love it if you'd drop me a word or two on the story! It would make my day. :)


	7. Picturesque

_Twenty Moments Together_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the story, characters and plots in any way, shape or form. I own my plot creations.

AN: So this one is more manga-esque and has multiple time periods that may or may not ignore canon. I was so happy with the favorites and reviews for the last one. Please keep reviewing!

Word Prompt: Picturesque

* * *

Her fourteenth birthday was picturesque in its simplicity. She spent the day with Naru-chan…and Umino at the park and then she and Naru went to the Crown Game Center to have chocolate milkshakes and stare at Motoki. He even gave her free tokens to play the Sailor V game where she was able to beat her own high score—which also happened to be the highest score in the arcade which meant that Motoki had treated her to a free ice cream sundae she shared with her best friend.

It was pure bliss. Then, when she got home, her parents and brother gave her wonderful presents! Even Shingo was thoughtful in giving her a new Sailor V manga. Her parents had given her a pretty necklace of a crescent moon. It was so thoughtful because, after all, she did have a close connection to the moon. She was born on the night of a full moon.

That evening, Usagi lay on her bed reading her new manga and playing with her new necklace. She was stuffed full from the dinner her mother had made and the wonderfully delicious cake and treats she had consumed that day. She only hoped that the rest of her birthdays would be as wonderful. The only thing that would make them better would be when she had a wonderful husband to share them with.

* * *

Her sixteenth birthday was not picturesque. There had fighting and monsters and just a bunch of unhappiness. Usagi almost wished, the morning when her mother had given her birthday pancakes with candles, for her life to be normal, but she remembered that that was not a good scenario. For now, for the moment, she was okay. Her birthday was relatively normal and she still had Mamo-chan's birthday to plan and prepare.

Her friends had taken her out shopping that morning. They had included Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru as well as Naru. Usagi had appreciated that the girls had picked something normal and had included her old friend. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad, something much worse than she had faced before (and she had faced a lot), something that she might not be able to defeat and still come out feeling like roses.

So much had changed since her fourteenth birthday. Sometimes, she felt older than her age. Especially today. She couldn't seem to get into the spirit that infused the other girls (even Haruka) with energy. She was relieved when Rei announced that it was time to go to the Crown where they'd have an "awesome, spectacular lunch." Rei's words, not hers.

At the Crown, she was able to shake off her melancholy for a while. Motoki did everything he could to keep the smile on her face and she couldn't deny one of her oldest friend's his desire. She split her enormous sundae with everyone to hide her slight loss of appetite. Slowly, the conversation turned to "normal" life and Usagi was relieved when some of the attention they were paying her lessened.

She knew her parents weren't expecting her home at all that night, but a part of her wished they were so she could just escape. She was relieved when she felt a tingle of awareness between her shoulder blades and heard the bell over the door ring. She listened with half an ear as everyone greeted Mamoru and was able to relax, for the first time all day, when he slid into the booth next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

They stayed with the girls awhile longer until Mamoru announced that he just had to steal her away. Once at his apartment, Usagi kissed with undeniable fervor. She had decided that now was the time to take charge of her life and she wanted this more than anything.

However, her Mamo-chan had other ideas. He pulled away from her and the serious look on his face made her dread return ten-fold. "Usako, I have something I need to talk to you about. I thought about waiting, but I couldn't keep it from you."

Later that night, Usagi made a picture. Mamoru lay on his side in bed, facing her. Her closed eyes were still swollen and he could trace the tear tracks down her face. He knew he was an idiot; he knew he could be cruel. But he hadn't expected quite that reaction from her when he told her he'd be leaving for Harvard in the fall.

A part of him knew that he had ruined her birthday, but as she'd told him between her tears, she was glad she knew and she would have only hated him for keeping it from her. Mamoru vowed that her next birthday would be better.

* * *

Her eighteenth birthday was a sparkling, picturesque moment that Usagi wished she could hold onto forever. The day was bright and sunny, but not too hot. Her life had been, well, not easy, but much more bearable this last year. She had her Mamo-chan and his promise that he would never leave her again. She had her friends back. And she had her family's acceptance of her secret (_not anymore_, she thought with a grin) life. The only thing that made it better was Mamo-chan's promise that tonight he had a wonderful surprise for her.

She went to the Crown where she saw all of her friends gathered at the counter of the "closed" game center. Motoki was holding a huge chocolate cake in his hands and as she came through the door everyone burst out: "Happy Birthday, Usagi-chan!"

She laughed, for the first time in a long time it was a carefree laugh, and all of her friends saw how grown up she had become. Luna and Artemis sat on the counter and both couldn't have been happier that their princess was becoming a remarkable woman.

Usagi surprised everyone when she asked Motoki for coffee to go with her cake. Makoto held a hand to her forehead to feel for a fever and Usagi laughingly slapped her away. When pressed, she admitted that "she had grown to love the taste of it."

Rei grinned slyly. She then mentioned that perhaps Usagi had grown to "love someone and it just happened that that someone loved coffee."

Usagi ignored her and demanded that everyone shower her with presents. She was in the middle of opening Haruka and Michiru's (a tasteful nightgown that would _accent_ her attributes) when she felt not just a tingle but a heat flash. She whirled around to see her Mamo-chan looking at her. There was something deep in his eyes, something only she could see, that promised her infinite delights that night.

Later, much later that evening, Usagi modeled her nightgown for Mamoru. Her satisfaction was complete when he said that it looked lovely _on_ her but would look better _off_ her. He then proceeded to kiss her breathless and the night was definitely one she'd never forget.

* * *

Her twentieth birthday was picturesque in its simplicity. It was sweet and she was happy. She had her traditional birthday pancakes (four years of tradition could not be ignored) and she loved it when Mamoru told her that he had planned a special dinner for them.

The best part was that she knew her friends and family understood that she loved them, but didn't want to spend the day with him. She sat on her bed, surrounded by her gifts. She had received a pair of pearl earrings (Minako), a beautiful serving plate (Makoto), a silver tea pot (Rei), a leather-bound journal (Ami), a gift certificate to the restaurant of her choice (Motoki and Setsuna), another tasteful nightgown (Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru) and a small, beautiful crystal figurine of Sailor Moon (her family, Naru and Umino). However, the best present of all was the delicate gold band inlaid with diamonds on the ring finger of her left hand.

That evening, her husband showed her that their special dinner was indeed an ice cream buffet with every flavor and topping imaginable. After that, how could she help but drag him to bed?

At 3:00 am the next morning, Mamoru lay on his side in bed, facing her. The contented smile on her face and the glow of her skin told him that she was happy. And if she was happy, so was he.

* * *

Well. I certainly didn't expect it to be this long. The rest are probably not going to be this long—I think. Also, I realized there has been a lack of dialogue in the last three but that will be remedied in the coming stories. I hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think. P.S., I realize that it might seem cruel and perhaps OOC for Mamoru to tell Usagi about Harvard on her birthday, but I know I would rather be told something like that on my birthday than have a great day and be told later. That's just me, though, and it is my story. Ah, well.


	8. Tapestry

_Twenty Moments Together_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the story, characters and plots in any way, shape or form. I own my plot creations.

AN: So this one is set in the Silver Millennium; it's all happy and has dialogue. Please keep reviewing!

Word Prompt: Tapestry

* * *

Serenity had found the hidden room behind the tapestry completely by accident. She was supposed to be heading to Endymion's room directly (Kunzite made that clear) but she was curious by nature. And, well, she was technically _on her way_ to Endymion's room. Of course, most likely she'd hear from both Kunzite and Minako would lecture her about what a great risk she was and great favor they were doing her to allow her to see her love.

Of course, Serenity wasn't stupid. She had a feeling it would be a few weeks before this indiscretion was even noticed by any of her guardians—especially when they were so enamored of his guardians. With a giggle at that thought, Serenity turned to leave the room only realize that a) she was locked in and there was no handle and b) the tapestry hanging inside the room was different from the one outside and was achingly beautiful.

It was of a couple in silhouette. They were embracing in what seemed like the rose garden she had been in her on Earth. In the background, the moon was shining—round and huge—down on the couple. She felt drawn to it and she could admit to herself why.

She jumped, startled, when the door behind the tapestry opened again. She felt a thrill move through her when she met the deep blue eyes of Endymion. They always seemed to twinkle, but she noticed that around her there was also something in the depths—his unyielding love for her. She had known, the moment she met him, that he was her soul mate. And she knew that he felt the same about her.

"I thought I'd find you here." His voice was deep and resonant in the small room.

"Did you? Well, your powers continue to astound me, my lord."

He grinned. "It's just because I know you," his voice lowered, "intimately."

Serenity felt herself blush. "You also always know exactly how to disconcert me."

"Princess, what a big word. You must be listening to Ami more."

"Ha. Ha. You think you're so funny, you meanie."

"Meanie. That's my Serenity." Before she could retort, he stepped toward and pulled her close. "How I've missed you. I could hardly contain myself today, knowing we'd see each other tonight."

Serenity smiled into his shoulder. "Me too. I fear Luna might suspect something. I jumped at everything. But I was just so excited." She leaned into his hand when ran it down her back.

"Would she be so upset?"

"Endymion!" She drew back to look at him indignantly. "Of course she would! I'd be in so much trouble and the girls would too and I wouldn't be allowed out or to have any sweets and…and, she'd have to tell and then when you were found out. You could be in danger."

Endymion wanted to pretend she was joking, but he knew she was not. Not wanting to go down that endless road, he drew away from her and turned to the tapestry. "What did you think of this?"

Serenity moved closer to it and put a hand out to run down it. As she touched it, it came to life and the couple swirled around in a dance. She gasped. "Oh! It's amazing! It must be magic."

Endymion grinned at her delight. "It is. It had hung in my room and it was meant to be a mirror of sorts—something that would show my deepest desire. At first, it just showed the moon. But then, I met you. And one day I came back to find it like this. And when I touched it, we kissed. And then we did and now, when I touch it…, well. I'll show you."

He placed his hand on it and the couple moved into the moonlight and out of the shadows. Serenity was in a dress much more opulent than her normal one and Endymion was in dress armor. The live Serenity stifled a gasp as she noticed that they were at their own wedding with all of their friends and family.

She turned to face Endymion, tears in her eyes. "It's mine too. Definitely." Then she reached up and drew him to her.

There wasn't much talking after that. They broke apart when they heard raised voices in the corridor. Serenity laid his head against his chest trying to get her breath back. They could hear Kunzite and Nephrite arguing while Jadeite continually made comments to anger the two. The only logical voice was Zoisite. They could hear him entreating them all to look for any hidden doors or corridors. Thankfully, he was being ignored.

Suddenly, Endymion grabbed her hand. "Shall we make a run for it?"

"Can we outrun them?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes." With that, he pulled the door open (Serenity could only think that only someone from the Earth Kingdom had the magic to do it since she couldn't) and with the element of surprise, they streaked past the four guardians, laughing and grinning as they beat them back to Endymion's chambers.

* * *

I hope you like it. Please leave a review! It makes it that much easier to update. Really. Also, thank you to LoveInTheBattlefield and mi-makoto-chan for your reviews of the last chapter. They were wonderful!


	9. Ancient

_Twenty Moments Together_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the story, characters and plots in any way, shape or form. I own my plot creations.

AN: So this one is set in Crystal Tokyo. I know a lot read the last chapter, but please leave a review so I know if you like the story.

Word Prompt: Ancient

* * *

The day was like any other day, but today Neo-Queen Serenity did not feel like pretending it was like any other day. She felt like pretending it was special because sometimes she just felt so ancient and tired. And, since she was queen, that's just what she'd do. She'd get the cook or perhaps Mako-chan to prepare a picnic and then she'd find Endymion and they would escape for the day. She could hardly wait!

With a furtive glace down the hallway, Serenity continued stealthily toward the kitchens. She would just set everything in motion and then go find her king. He could not use the excuse that she was three months pregnant; in fact, that was going to be the basis of her cunning argument. As a pregnant woman, shouldn't she deserve rest and relaxation? Yes, yes she should. After making a successful stop (yay! Mako-chan was going to make her chocolate torte with strawberries!) she continued on with a definite spring in her step.

When she found her husband, he was working dutifully away in his office with his four friends/advisors/guardians working away just as diligently. She couldn't have been happier when her best friends had found their loves again. It only made her happier to be here in the Thirtieth Century.

"Knock, knock gentlemen. I hate to interrupt." Even she could hear the smile in his voice.

Jadeite smiled. "Please, by all means, interrupt us. Your husband is a slave driver."

They all laughed, except Endymion. He merely sat, staring at her with a raised brow. Serenity felt herself deflate a bit. She'd have to make a logical argument—still not one of her strong suits.

"What did you need, Queen Serenity?" Zoisite asked with a smile.

She cleared her throat. "Well, I was coming to ask Endymion a question."

Nephrite nodded. "Then we will leave you alone." Before she could protest—surely they'd only strengthen her argument—they rose and left.

When the two of them were left alone, she found herself fidgeting. Finally, Endymion broke the silence. "What is it you needed, love?"

Serenity smiled. "It's a beautiful day outside."

"Yes, it is."

Okay, that was encouraging. "I was hoping you'd like to come on a picnic with me. Before you protest, my love, remember that I'm pregnant and it's important for me to rest and relax and I'd love to go outdoors. To our park. Please, won't you come?" She held her breath.

Endymion was torn. He knew she wanted—needed—him to go, but he also knew that he had to prepare for the imminent visit of the three Sailor Stars and their princess. A part of him admitted that this need sprung from pure jealousy—he did not want Seiya finding anything wrong with him or how he treated his wife. But now he wanted to just toss everything aside and go with her like she was the pied piper leading him to a reward.

Before he could answer, and damn her for being presumptuous, he saw her face fall. "Well. Well, then. I'll just go by myself. I understand that what you're doing is important. Have a good day." And with that she flounced out of the room. He hadn't even been able to tell her anything. Never mind the fact that he was going to give in to her—they needed time away from everything. But she had just assumed. And didn't she remember what he'd always told her? That to assume makes and ass out of you and me? Probably not. And the rational part of him knew that some of it was the pregnancy hormones, but she was also still his hotheaded Usako.

As he was putting his things away, he saw a shadow at the door. He looked up to see a grinning Kunzite. "You'd better run after her, you know. Or else the women will have your head. And it won't be pretty."

Endymion sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Some advisor you are. I'll be out of touch for the rest of the day." Kunzite nodded, barely hiding a grin. Endymion turned back. "And all of the night, as well." He left to the sound of laughter.

* * *

_For a pregnant woman_, he thought to himself, _she sure can move fast_. He knew where she'd be. She'd told him. But she had quite a head start on him and she had the chocolate torte. Save him from women—especially the pregnant ones. Eventually, he saw her trademark buns on a bench facing the lake. And a painful surge of nostalgia tore through him for the days when she was just Odango Atama and he was just Mamoru-baka. Or, especially, when they were just Mamo-chan and Usako for those few blessedly peaceful years after she'd defeated Galaxia. And he knew that sometimes she longed for it. And that the wisdom she had acquired did nothing to ease her occasional melancholy. _Sometimes_, Endymion thought as he made his way to her, _I feel so ancient and tired_. But sometimes he also knew the perfect thing to say.

"Hey, Odango Atama, don't eat that torte all by yourself. You'll get sick."

She started at his voice, but she didn't turn to him. "What would you know of it, baka? Aren't you busy?"

"If you'd given me a few moments, you would have heard me say this: Of course, I'd love to go on a picnic with you, my beloved Serenity. Shall we? But you were too quick to make assumptions and stormed out before I could even open my mouth." He moved to sit beside her.

"I just had been so happy and I was so sure you were going to say no," here she sobbed a little, "and I just didn't want to be disappointed."

He reached for her and turned her to face him. "Silly girl. Even after thousands of years you don't know my thoughts. I love you. I want you to be happy. And I've missed spending time with you. I was going to say yes."

Her watery eyes implored him. "Were you really?"

He nodded and then was knocked to the ground as she tackled him. She raced kisses all over his face until he finally captured her lips. With a contented sigh, she sank into him. When they pulled apart they were both grinning.

"So, about that torte. Half and half?"

She gave him an indignant look. "Of course not. I'm eating for two you know. Two-thirds and one-third."

He looked at her. She smiled angelically. Then he shook his head and proceeded to cut up the torte. It was a small price to pay for happiness, after all.

* * *

Again, I hope you liked it. I love reviews and I love seeing them in my inbox and I love reading them. Therefore, please review! :) Also, I would like to thank LoveInTheBattlefield. You have faithfully reviewed every chapter—it makes me so happy. Thanks for reviewing and please keep it up. For everyone has who has reviewed I give you great big thanks! :)


	10. Knowledge

_Twenty Moments Together_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the story, characters and plots in any way, shape or form. I own my plot creations.

AN: So this one is set in the first season. I am so happy with the people who review and favorite and follow. It totally makes my day.

Word Prompt: Knowledge

* * *

He really had no idea how it had happened. He would claim, later, that it was some brain blip when Motoki questioned him. But there had just been something in her eyes that had convinced him it was the right thing to do. Also the fact that when she said if she failed again her friends were going to give up on her had tugged on his heartstrings. The normally bubbly and effervescent girl had been replaced by a pale copy. So, that was how he found himself, today, playing the role of Mamoru Chiba, resident jerk, but also tutor. To Odango Atama. Voluntarily. There must have been something wrong with him. Really, that could be the only explanation.

Well, either way, here he was, in the Crown, at a booth with the girl in question sitting across from him. Her eyes were still desperate. She hadn't even pulled out a pencil or paper yet but she was already trying to convince him that this was a mistake.

"…really, Mamoru, I'm not going to pass anyway so what's the point, right? Why don't you just tease me about it now, that way I only have Rei to contend with tomorrow?"

That last bit got to him. He could have sworn he even saw her eyes glisten. Jeez. He really was mean to her…

"Listen…Usagi. I'm going to tutor you. You're going to pass and then we'll get back to our normal symbiotic relationship. How does that sound? I'll even order you food, my treat. What would you like?" Mamoru watched as her brow furrowed as she contemplated his offer. He was going to claim a brain blip again because he found that undeniably adorable. She also was looking rather pretty today…Okay, he had to stop. Whatever this was it was getting a little weird. Odango obviously thought so too as she was staring at him as if he had sprouted horns or something.

"Um, okay. How about a chocolate milkshake and, um, cheesy fries?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." He went to the counter, enormously relieved that Motoki was in the back and his little sister was at the counter. He ordered two of each and went back to the booth. He found the entire table covered in papers, some crumpled and torn, pencils and pens (of the glittery variety), and a few textbooks. Yes, he had definitely lost his mind.

"Alright. It's a literature test, right?"

She heaved a sigh. "Yes. One of my worst subjects. I have no idea what to do."

This time he sighed. "Come on, Usagi, you have some knowledge. You have some knowledge of everything—you're often spouting strange little facts that no one else knows. Surely, you know something about literature."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah I know it's about books. But where is that going to get me?"

He felt exasperation welling up and did his best to push it back. Now was not the time to start one of their infamous fights. "So, what's the book about?"

Usagi dropped her eyes to the tabletop and he swore he saw her blushing. "Well, we got to pick and so I picked this one about a girl who had been reincarnated to save the world. It was, um, definitely on the list the teacher had proposed and everything," she added looking up at him with a look of a deer caught in the headlights, "so it's appropriate."

He nodded encouragingly. "Okay. So what's the problem?"

She traced designs on the table with her finger. After a few minutes he realized she wasn't going to answer him. "Usagi."

She glanced up. "It's just, there are parts that are…a bit…um, embarrassing."

He quirked a brow. "Embarrassing?" She nodded vigorously. He sighed. "Well, too bad. I'm still going to help you. What's the title?" She named the book and he almost choked. Not about the _embarrassing_ parts (although there was a couple) but because of the fact that he had read that book a thousand times since he was seven.

"Well. You're in luck. I know that book." And with that, he took her to task. He swore she would have the best book report to turn in tomorrow.

* * *

A few days later, Usagi walked in a daze to the Crown. She couldn't believe that she owed the jerk. And owe him she did. She was holding in her hand the book report he'd helped with and on it, in beautiful red ink, was a great big "A" with a 100 percent next to it.

The look on Rei's face would be priceless. Totally priceless. Just like Ami and Makoto had been barely able to contain their surprise. She giggled. _It's about time I had something to prove to them I'm not a complete ditz_.

When she went inside she saw Mamoru on his customary stool and the girls crowded in a booth. Making a quick decision, she went to Mamoru.

"Hi." She squeaked a bit. Then she cleared her throat. "Um, I just wanted to say thanks. Yeah. Thanks. Um, I passed. Because you helped me, I mean. So, thanks."

Mamoru gave her a half-smile that made her stomach flip. Okay, so what she felt the other day was not something weird. She was, oh gosh, kind of attracted to him. Maybe…one day…he would like her too.

"You're welcome, Usagi. What was your grade?"

"Um, one hundred."

His half-smile became a full-blown grin. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks. And…maybe we could, um, do that again?"

He nodded. "Sure."

Usagi nodded too. Then, before she could lose her nerve, she went up on tip toe and kissed his cheek as close to the side of his mouth as she dared. Yes, she definitely was attracted. And then, before he could say anything, she ran back to her friends.

Mamoru watched her walk, okay run, away. Maybe it wasn't a brain blip after all. Maybe he actually was developing feelings for her. Yes, he had enough knowledge about boys-and-girls that he could deduce that he was attracted. Wonderful…

* * *

Okay. So I've obviously become physically incapable of writing shorter. I think it's because I do this instead of homework…

I hope you enjoyed. Review to let me know if you did and let me know your thoughts, please, because reviews are just lovely.


	11. Imagination

_Twenty Moments Together_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the story, characters and plots in any way, shape or form. I own my plot creations.

AN: AU. Again, I'd really like to thank you all for taking time to review. It's great!

Word Prompt: Imagination

* * *

For those who said Tsukino Usagi was not smart, they would soon be proven wrong. In fact, she was so smart and ingenious that it was enough to stump quite the smartest man of her acquaintance. Perhaps it was not book smarts or even recognizable as something under the purview of the _definition_ of intelligence, but Tsukino Usagi knew how to work things in her favor.

Witness this written conversation (on a napkin, no less) between two self-proclaimed mortal enemies:

What **are** you doing, baka?

_Studying. Please do not bother me_.

That's **boring**. What am I supposed to do if you're not even going to talk to me?

_Expire from impatience. It's my greatest wish_.

You want me to stink?!

_**No**__, Odango. I want you to __**go away**__!_

Aw. No need to be so mean. I bet you woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.

_Do you often imagine me in bed, Odango?_

It doesn't take much imagination, baka.

_Really? And why is that? Too hard to figure out my pajamas?_

Nope. Because I have a feeling you don't wear any. See you later, baka. Enjoy studying.

It definitely stumped the young man. As Tsukino Usagi flounced away from the counter, he could be seen turning a bright red. It seemed she had found out the best way to shut him up—flustered embarrassment. And he'd never given her credit for being so slyly smart. That would teach him to be more careful around her.

But first, it would probably take some time for the bashful young man to be able to face her without blushing.

* * *

Just a short and sweet little interlude because I was excused from my final today and had to celebrate somehow. I hope you enjoy; reviews are lovely.


	12. Concrete

_Twenty Moments Together_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the story, characters and plots in any way, shape or form. I own my plot creations.

AN: This one is AU in that it has different ages and in that it has nothing to do with Sailor Moon or Tuxedo Mask.

Wow! The response to the last chapter was great. I hope this one lives up to expectations, and to the one who said that last chapter was "not too terrible" I hope this doesn't disappoint.

Word Prompt: Concrete

* * *

Usagi sat at the counter in the Crown in a contemplative state. From the corner of her eye, she was surreptitiously examining her subject. Mamoru Chiba sat in a booth surrounded by papers and books. However, he was not studying. He was sitting slumped in the booth, elbows resting on the table with his head cradled in his hands. As she watched, he ran his hands through his hair again and made it stand up on end. It was kind of an adorable look for him.

The fifteen year old sighed. Really, she had given up on denying her…feelings…for the baka, but it looked like he never would see her as anything other than an annoying kid. And today was pointless if he was over there and she was here at the counter. Finally she gave in to temptation and decided she had to go over there. She needed her daily dose of Mamoru's attention, especially since she loved looking at him.

"What are you doing, Mamoru-baka? Studying? Because it doesn't look like that to me."

"And you would know because you've done so much of it yourself in your life." This was said to the tabletop which didn't help her purpose at all. She needed him to look at her.

"I've studied! In fact, I was just doing it!"

He looked up at her, an eyebrow raised in patent disbelief. "You were studying the counter?"

She shook her head. "Always the tone of surprise. No, baka, I wasn't studying the counter. You must think I'm really stupid."

"No, not really stupid." He smirked.

Usagi knew she should be offended, but she was just so ecstatic that he was talking to her that she didn't care. After all, she really didn't believe that he thought she was stupid. In fact she was pretty sure he enjoyed their interactions as much as she did. And a small part of her hoped that his enjoyment was for the same reason hers was. She fancied the stupid idiot!

"So what's the problem? Anything I can do to help?" She smiled making it slightly mocking just so he wouldn't get too suspicious before she wanted him to know her feelings.

Mamoru paused for a moment. Surely, if he made it hypothetical and kept it anonymous, the Odango could help him. She was, after all, a girl. "I guess there could be."

That was all the invitation Usagi needed and she slid into the booth across from him. "So, what's the problem?"

He stared at her unsure of how to start. "Well…you understand people, don't you?"

"Um, yeah. They're people. Now who's stupid?"

Mamoru heaved a huge sigh. "You know what? Never mind, Odango Atama, I don't want to bother you. You can go."

Usagi paused as she realized that he needed her to be serious. Inside she was giddy that he would consider her for a serious conversation, but outwardly she tried her best to remain stoic. "No, I'll help. We're being serious. I got that now. So, again, what's wrong?"

"How…how would you go about…telling someone that, well, that you might like them?" Great, he sounded like an idiot.

Usagi's stomach sank and she felt as if she were frozen. He liked someone? Who? Certainly, it couldn't be her…but she'd promised she'd help. And she never broke a promise.

"Um, well. This is all hypothetical, of course?"

Mamoru wanted to make a joke of her use of such a big word, but he also wanted to know. Because, if he was honest with himself, he wanted to know how she would want to be approached because…well, he definitely had feelings for her. So he nodded.

Usagi took a breath. "Well, I think that if there was someone I had feelings for I would tell him. But, I wouldn't tell him outright. I mean, what if he didn't like me? So, I'd be real subtle about it all. I'd approach him in a way he wouldn't suspect. Then I'd get to know him and if it turned out that I really, really liked him I'd…"

He met her stare. All of a sudden, he felt as if their conversation had much deeper meaning. Maybe she was trying to tell him something? There was a light in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. He'd almost call it nerves, but surely she was never nervous about anything? And, oh god, why was he having an internal dialogue with himself? He continued to wait and then realized that she seemed to be waiting for something from him.

"You'd what?" Hopefully, Usagi thought, that was meant to be more encouraging than it sounded because it sounded as if he'd eaten something sour.

She took another breath. "I'd search for some sign."

"Sign?"

"Yeah. Concrete evidence that he liked me too."

Mamoru gave a small smile. "Concrete evidence?"

She nodded resolutely. "Yep. Nothing better than that. And then, well, I'd make my move. Let him know that…that I really liked him. That I found him kind and sweet, but also really sarcastic and fun and that I couldn't wait to see him every day and that…that I'd really like to kiss him." Usagi held her breath, hoping that someone as smart as he was had gotten the hint.

Mamoru had definitely understood. All right then. He grinned. "Usagi? I'd really like to kiss you too." He did, after all, have his concrete evidence. She grinned. She had her concrete evidence too. It was, to sum it up, wonderful!

* * *

I liked it. I hope you did too! Please tell me what you think. Reviews are lovely! :)


	13. Rain

_Twenty Moments Together_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the story, characters and plots in any way, shape or form. I own my plot creations.

AN: This one is set sometime after they start dating; most likely during a "peace" time. By that, I mean they aren't worrying about fighting any of their nefarious foes. I was happy with the reviews for the last chapter. Please keep them coming.

Word Prompt: Rain

* * *

It had been a difficult weekend for Mamoru. No question there had been studying. But there had also been the distinct feeling of guilt. He and Usagi had had their first fight and they'd left it all without resolving it so he could stew about it over the whole weekend. It had been stupid—_he_ had been stupid. He hadn't paid any attention to the hints she'd been dropping all day and had snapped that he had to do homework…he hadn't realized until she'd left that she just wanted to spend time with him no matter what they did.

So he had resolved to make everything right. They were going to go and have ice cream in the park. And then, because Murphy's Law always had something to do with something, it had rained. All day.

So he found himself sitting in the Crown and waiting for Usagi to come in after school. He could only hope that she'd even speak to him and not be too angry or hurt to forgive him. Not having had parents, having only Andrew as his close friend, Mamoru was really unsure how their relationship was going to work. He only hoped he hadn't made a mess of it already.

Finally the bell over the door rang and he looked up. Usagi came bounding in with a smile on her face that would have put the sun, if it'd been shining, to shame.

"Mamo-chan! I'm so happy to see you. How was your weekend?" She took her seat next to him and then leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Mamoru watched her suspiciously; maybe this was all a ruse and she was about to let him have it for their argument. Well, he needed to enjoy it while he could. "I'm happy to see you, too, Usako. My day was fine. How was yours?"

"Pretty good. Except for the rain. But then I thought, 'well, this gives me something to show to Mamo-chan' and so I came here after school and made sure not to get detention." She grinned. Usagi had a pretty good idea that her attitude had stumped Mamoru completely given the look on his face. But she'd already shrugged off their argument. It was over something really silly and all that mattered was that it was raining and she had something she desperately had to show him.

"Okay. What is it then?" He sounded so suspicious that she almost lost her cool. But she just continued to grin as she grabbed his hand and dragged him from the dry building out into the rain.

"HEY! It's wet, Usako, and I don't have an umbrella. What is so important?"

She turned to him, her face solemn. "Mamo-chan, it's something I can only show you. Do you trust me?"

Mamoru felt his heart skip a beat. There were times, few and far between, that she seemed grown up beyond her years. But then she'd do something and it would remind him that she was only fourteen. But at this moment, she seemed timeless. He felt himself nodding and then she commenced her pulling until they found themselves entering the park and soaked to the bone.

Mamoru could feel the tremors in her hand that convinced him she was shivering and he hoped they'd hurry so he could get her inside and warmed up. But he knew she wouldn't stop until she'd showed him whatever it was he was supposed to see. Finally, she pulled him into a little clearing surrounded by trees where the rain wasn't falling as hard, but was still steady.

He turned to her because she'd stopped and was obviously waiting for him to do something. "Is this what you wanted to show me, Usa?"

She nodded tentatively. "Well, actually. I wanted to show you this." With that she grabbed both of his hands and pulled him into the clearing.

Without warning, she pulled and began spinning them around. Before he could protest, before he could even open his mouth, he heard her laugh. Her face was radiant and her eyes were sparkling. Raindrops were stuck on her eyelashes and her cheeks were flushed. He could admit that he enjoyed watching her almost more than he enjoyed what she was showing him. After all, he had always needed to be taught how to dance in the rain.

Finally they slowed and Mamoru fell back, pulling her into his lap along the way. She sat, breathing a little hard, and watched him.

He grinned. "Thank you. Thank you for showing me the joy of dancing in the rain."

She giggled. "You're welcome, Mamo-chan. I've been wanting to share it with you and it finally rained!"

Mamoru smiled, but the weekend had been bothering him quite a bit. "Usa, you forgot about our argument?"

Usagi turned to look over her shoulder a moment before she looked back at him. He felt her playing with the top button on his shirt and waited for her to answer him. Eventually she looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Nooo," she drew the syllable out, "but I thought that, maybe, we could just forget it. I know I was bothering you and I know that you can't spend all your time with me. And I'm sorry if I was bothering you—"

"Usako." His voice was firm. "Don't apologize. I was wrong too. And, well, we'll get better at this. But from now on I'm going to try and not be like my old self quite as much. I'm not going to be perfect. But, I'm going to try."

Usagi felt warm all over. These private little moments were when she knew, with bone deep certainty, that she would love Mamoru forever. "I'm going to try too. Besides, who else would I want to dance in the rain with?"

They laughed. And then they sat together as the rain continued to fall and just enjoyed being together.

* * *

Reviews are lovely! Especially when I open my inbox and see them-it makes my day. :)


	14. Happiness

_Twenty Moments Together_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the story, characters and plots in any way, shape or form. I own my plot creations.

AN: This one is from Usagi's point of view set in no specific time period except that I envision her older—perhaps after they defeated Galaxia.

I have been so pleased with the reviews from both my faithful few and awesome newcomers to this story. We're coming into the homestretch; thanks for your love of this story. :)

Word Prompt: Happiness

* * *

_I have to write this paper to graduate. I don't know why when it seems slightly stupid. Define Happiness? That's hard. Especially when I've seen what I've seen. I've seen a lot. Trust me, I've seen more than you can probably imagine. I've died and been reborn several times. In fact, last year I saved the Cosmos and I'll probably have to do it again in a few thousand years unless I've already changed the future; but that's a different story._

_I've met my future self, too. I bet you didn't think that could happen, did you? Well, I've done it. And so has my boyfriend and my friends. I've even met my future daughter—in fact, we've become pretty close here in the present. Mind boggling? You bet it is. But this is all beside the point. My definition of happiness? I have no idea._

_Ask me that four years ago and I totally could have answered. "My best friend, spending time at the arcade with me crush, eating sweets and my daily fights with a certain baka." It was simple and easy. But it wasn't long after that that my life changed. And now, with hindsight, I can say it was for the better, but then it wasn't. I wasn't happy anymore. But then I found my soul mate—happiness, right? Wrong. He was taken and brainwashed (again, hindsight shows this as a really annoying reoccurrence) and told to kill me. _

_But, I did have happiness. Let me define it for you. Happiness was having the best and most loyal friends anyone could ask for. They knew me, understood me, and loved me anyway. What made me even happier when my friends and I met "new" friends who loved me too. It was better. But the best of all was the love of my life. He made me happy. He is how I would've defined happiness._

_But two years ago, I experienced unbearable agony. My heart was broken. Because, though I never told anyone, I knew my boyfriend—who had just proposed to me, but didn't get to finish—was dead. I played along with everyone else. I let them think I was getting by and that my Mamo-chan was just too busy for me. They didn't like him for that, but what else was I supposed to do? Tell them he was dead? No. I cried myself to sleep every night. And I just got by. And then, one by one, my friends died too. I could barely cope. If hadn't been for a few others, I think I would've stopped functioning. I did, at the end. When I thought nothing was left…I sacrificed myself. And I never told anyone how much agony I was in. Because they needed me to be strong when they came back to me. I think that was when I finally grew up all the way. When they came back to me and I put their needs above my own. That's true happiness. The feeling of holding people, people you'd thought lost to you forever, close to your heart._

_True happiness is knowing that I can hold my Mamo-chan when I thought he'd never be by my side again. Happiness is knowing he can hold me when he needs me. Happiness is knowing that we're together again and I can cherish everything all over again! Happiness is just being me…_

Usagi slumped. She couldn't turn this in! Her teacher would have her committed. And if her friends ever read it…god, she had no idea how they would react. And Mamo-chan…he'd hate himself…and she couldn't bear it. So she crumpled up the paper and tossed it to the floor next to the coffee table, vowing to pick it up and throw it away before anyone saw it. She put a fresh paper in front of herself.

_Happiness is being with the people I love…_

* * *

Later that evening, Mamoru let himself into his apartment and was thrilled when he saw the other pair of shoes by the door. He came in quietly with the intention of surprising his girlfriend. He stopped short when he saw her asleep on the floor next to the coffee table. Her notebook was open and he glanced at it as he made his way around to her.

"_Happiness is being with the people I love,_" was what he first saw. He wasn't going to read any further knowing that it was her assignment and she'd show him later. As he leaned down he noticed a crumpled paper next to her. Curious, he picked it up and smoothed it out. His knees gave out and he dropped to the sofa as he read the first paragraph:

_I have to write this paper to graduate. I don't know why when it seems slightly stupid. Define Happiness? That's hard..._

He was still sitting, staring in shock as he heard her stir. A few key phrases had satyed with him; the most heart-wrenching ones such as "_he was taken and brainwashed...and told to kill me...because, though I never told anyone, I knew my boyfriend—who had just proposed to me, but didn't get to finish—was dead_..._when I thought nothing was left...I sacrificed myself. And I never told anyone how much agony I was in_..._true happiness is knowing that I can hold my Mamo-chan when I thought he'd never be by my side again_." He let out an explosive breath. God, his Usako was so strong. But he knew she didn't want anyone to read this—so he would pretend he never saw it while it had changed him completely. He crumpled it back up and had it tossed away by the time she woke up.

When she noticed him, she smiled softly. She was beautiful even with the crease in her cheek and her eyes heavy with sleep. "Mamo-chan." Her voice was still a little slurred. And it was then that he realized that what she'd written, that she was his happiness, was the only thing he needed to ever know.

* * *

This was a bit heavier than I'd anticipated. I hope it was okay. Reviews are lovely!


	15. Mythical

_Twenty Moments Together_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the story, characters and plots in any way, shape or form. I own my plot creations.

AN: So this one is season-less and ambiguous as far as time in the arcs are concerned; it may or may not stick to/follow cannon. I am so happy with the people who review and favorite and follow. It totally makes my day. Therefore, more of you should follow suit. Especially since the last chapter had such a **_wonderful_ _response!_** It made me cry in a really good way. You guys are just awesome.

Word Prompt: Mythical

* * *

"Operation Halloween Mythical Matchmaking is a go." Minako flipped her hair over her shoulder as she talked into one of the walkie-talkies she had convinced Ami-chan were really a great investment.

It crackled. "Roger that. Subject One, aka Mamoru-san, is exiting apartment. He looks pretty hot—all dressed in black with a black face mask in hand. Jeez, he reminds me of my old boyfriend." Mako-chan's voice went dreamy at the end.

The walkie-talkie in Minako's had crackled again. "Can we please focus?!" Rei-chan sounded a bit upset. Oh well. This was all going exactly as planned. The fact that Minako was currently crouched in an alley outside the Crown was only a minor detail. She would, after all, still look fabulous enough to get Motoki's attention. And going as Rapunzel in a pretty pink gown that was subtly alluring was a sure bet.

"Patience, my pretties. Ami-chan, how is subject number two?"

The walkie-talkie came on and the person sighed. "She's fine, Minako-chan. Over."

Minako cackled. "Perfect." She muttered to herself as she stealthily made her way to the back door of the arcade.

* * *

Ami-chan sighed as she re-adjusted her position in the bushes of the Tsukino's backyard. She had to admit they were getting rather prickly. Not to mention how awkward it would be if someone found her—especially since she was dressed for the occasion as a 1920s American flapper girl in a short blue dress. She had no idea how she had let Minako-chan convince her that this was a good idea. Sometime during the night, she was sure, it would backfire on all of them. With relief, she noticed that Usagi-chan had finally finished getting ready and was bidding her parents good-bye.

She pressed the walkie-talkie button. "Operation Halloween Mythical Matchmaking is proceeding as planned. Subject Two is exiting house. ETA at the Crown is fifteen minutes. Over."

She stifled a giggle. Okay, so when no one was around, Ami could admit to herself that this was all really very thrilling. She had always wanted to be a spy.

* * *

Rei heaved a sigh. That meant it was her turn to parade into this madness. Sure, she could admit that it was kind of fun. When they had just been planning it. Carrying it out was a tad different. And, though she wouldn't admit this to anyone, she was slightly jealous of Usagi-chan. No matter how hard she had tried, Mamoru-san was just not interested in her. She had known from the start he had a thing for her best friend (whom she loved dearly) and that her best friend had one right back. The fact that the two were oblivious idiots about it all was only mildly annoying.

After she rounded the corner she spotted Mamoru striding toward the arcade. She took a moment to admire his butt in those jeans (who wouldn't?) and then proceeded to do her part.

"Mamoru-san! What a coincidence! I had no idea you were coming tonight." Okay, a bit overkill. Tone it down, girl.

However, Mamoru glanced at her and quirked a little half-smile. "Yeah. I almost didn't. But then Motoki mentioned that Usa…erm, ahem, he gave me some incentive to come."

Rei let his little slip pass by unnoticed—and she also let it go that he had not taken in how great she looked in her pirate costume (especially since the black dress had strategically placed tears). Obviously, he was only going to see Usagi-chan. Well, he'd come to the right place. "That's great. I mean, I know the girls are going, but I'm so glad someone else I know is going. Let's hurry up." She proceeded to grab his arm and pull—alright, drag—him along.

Surreptitiously, she was a Sailor Scout after all, she pressed a button on the walkie-talkie. "Subject One successfully in hand. En-route to the Crown. Over and out."

* * *

Makoto grinned. So far, this was the best Halloween ever. It had given her the opportunity to best Mamoru without using brawn. She was secretly really happy about that because it had been something she'd been trying to do just to see if she could. Also, she'd finally get to see Usagi-chan happy. And that was what counted the most.

Speaking of, here came the girl now. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress that flowed to her knees from an empire waist and she had some kind of sparkly crown and ballet slippers that tied around her legs. Makoto had no idea what she was supposed to be, but her best friend looked beautiful.

"Usagi-chan! I'm so glad we get to go together. I didn't want to walk in alone."

Usagi grinned. "Mako-chan! You look great!"

Which was indeed true. Makoto had dressed for the occasion as a wood nymph complete with a diaphanous gown of golden brown. She had to admit she _did_ look great.

"Thanks! So do you. What, um, what are you supposed to be Usagi-chan?"

Usagi smiled shyly. "I'm a star."

Makoto grinned. Of course she was. "It's awesome. So, shall we?" And with that the two girls headed on. Usagi was so preoccupied she didn't notice Makoto mutter into her hand. "Subject Two and I are on our way. Over and out."

* * *

Minako grinned and switched off her walkie-talkie. She gave a surreptitious thumbs-up to Ami the flapper and Rei the pirate standing with the two boys on the other side of the crowd. With a great burst of satisfaction, Minako knew they were going to succeed. Now, if only she could figure out why Motoki was wearing a horse mask...

* * *

Usagi nervously followed Makoto into the Crown and over to their friends. She sighed a bit enviously when she saw how beautiful her friends looked. Then the butterflies in her stomach sped up when she saw Mamoru. He was dressed in black and he looked downright sexy. The only puzzling, and kind of weird, thing was she thought he had a pair of cat ears on his head. And why was Motoki-onii-san dressed like a horse?

"Why are you two dressed like animals?" She blurted out.

Everyone turned to look at her. The girls smiled and Motoki grinned. Mamoru just stared.

"I'm a horse thief, Usagi-chan! And Mamoru-san here is a—"

"Cat burglar." He interrupted dryly. His voice made Usagi shiver as did the teasing glint in his eyes. She had to have courage. If she kept repeating that to herself, she could make it through the night. And what she had planned.

When the music changed to a slow song, she seized her chance. "Mamoru-san!" Okay, she didn't mean to yell. Everyone turned to look at her. She gulped. "Uh, Mamoru-san would you…" Before she could finish her thought, a girl she recognized as going to his school came over and asked him to dance. Usagi sighed as she watched him walk away. "I'm going to go get some punch."

* * *

"What do we do, Minako-chan?" Makoto watched as their subjects headed in different directions.

"No worries. I have Motoki-san employed here to go interrupt the dance and get the two of them into the store room. Then they'll have to kiss." Her grin was slightly evil and the girls started to feel a little uneasy at what they had planned.

* * *

Usagi was morosely drinking her punch when she felt someone standing behind her. She turned around only to bump into the person. Two strong arms came around her to steady her. She looked up into Mamoru's dark blue eyes. "This is familiar."

Usagi was struck basically dumb by his grin. Finally, she blurted out, "Do you want to dance?"

"No." Her face fell. "Can you come with me?" He held out his hand to her. She grabbed it and followed as he weaved his way through the crowd to the hallway outside the store room.

When they were right outside the door, he turned to her. "Usagi…maybe it's because it's Halloween or maybe it's because I couldn't stand it any longer. But…I have something I need to tell you."

"Me too." Was her quiet reply. She glanced up at him shyly.

He smiled. "Good. But, I'm just not sure how to say it." She quirked a brow in question. "I mean…um…sorry, I'm usually better composed than this. Usagi, you see, I, well…Ihavefeelingsforyou."

Usagi felt as if she could float on air. "Mamoru-san. You're so lucky I speak fast otherwise I wouldn't have understood that." They grinned at each other and then he slipped his arms around her waist. "Also you're lucky because, well, I have feelings for you too."

And with that she went up on her tiptoes and kissed him. And he kissed her back.

A little while later, they were interrupted by a noise. They turned to see four girls and one horse looking at them from inside the store room.

"You ruined it, Usagi-chan!" Minako wailed.

"Ruined what, Minako-chan?" Usagi asked.

"My plan! I didn't even get to use the mistletoe!"

Everyone looked at her strangely. "Um, Minako-chan," Ami ventured, "Mistletoe is for Christmas, not Halloween." Everyone burst into laughter.

Finally Mamoru calmed down. "Besides, Operation Halloween Mythical Matchmaking was a success." The girls stared. He shrugged. "That should teach you to leave your tactical notebook lying around." And with that, he wrapped his arm around Usagi's shoulder and led her out to the party for their first official date.

* * *

Um. I don't have much to say except I found it funny and I really, really hope you did too. It was also a huge change from the last chapter. Review to let me know because reviews are lovely! Pretty, please. Over and out.


	16. Acceptance

_Twenty Moments Together_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the story, characters and plots in any way, shape or form. I own my plot creations.

AN: Again, I'd really like to thank you all for taking time to review. It's great!

Word Prompt: Acceptance

* * *

He accepted that he would always watch her from afar. She would never be his—he knew and understood that, but it didn't stop his heart from aching. It didn't stop his thoughts from straying to her every free moment he had. It didn't stop him from wanting her and it definitely didn't stop him from loving her.

He watched her with her friends; he watched her with his best friend; he watched her when she was doing her best to demolish an ice cream sundae; he watched her when she was helping those around her by just existing.

He really wouldn't say that he was _consumed_ by her, but he would say that he was dangerously close to becoming obsessed. And that wasn't acceptable.

But all these thoughts led him to one thought. _Acceptance_. He found he could start to hate that word. Acceptance was passive; it didn't require any form of action except thought. And was it pathetic that he didn't want to define his life with her as "acceptance?" Especially when it meant that he would never be with her in the way he ached to be.

As he sat in the arcade, Motoki's music playing was some man crooning about how he loved someone, but she didn't know him. Didn't that perfectly sum up his life? Yes. And there was that stupid feeling of "acceptance" again. It was probably going to haunt him for the rest of his life. Acceptance and regret.

But that wasn't anything new. Didn't his whole life fit into those two words? Yes.

He looked up when she settled next to him. He refused to be thrilled that she did when the entire counter was empty. It didn't mean anything; she didn't mean anything by it.

And neither did it mean anything that her hair brushed against his arm as they both sipped their drinks—coffee and a strawberry milkshake, respectively. Just like it didn't mean anything when he caught her watching him from underneath her lashes. And the red on her cheeks? It wasn't a blush.

He kept repeating his mantra as she finished her milkshake. He hurt sitting next to her—especially after his resolve to accept that nothing more would ever come of their relationship.

But his whole being became frozen when she deliberately brushed her fingers across his shoulder as she shifted away. He didn't dare to look at her. But he noticed a small piece of paper left on the counter where she had been sitting.

Surreptitiously, he pulled it closer.

_"Dear Mamoru,_

_I learned this word when I was little, but I never really understood it before. Acceptance. I've come to hate it these past few weeks. _

_Because I don't want it anymore. I want to get over this feeling. Because I don't accept it anymore. I want you to get over it too. _

_I want to be with you. _

_Please accept that._

_-Usagi"_

After that day, they both learned to accept that they were meant to be together forever.

* * *

Reviews are lovely! Especially since this was short and sweet. ;)


	17. Sweeter

_Twenty Moments Together_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the story, characters and plots in any way, shape or form. I own my plot creations.

AN: This one is AU in the timeline. I took the idea of Mamoru's "amnesia" from the Ali/En anime storyline and suited it to my own purposes. Again, I'd really like to thank you all for taking time to review. It's great!Keep it up. ;)

Word Prompt: Sweeter

* * *

Mamoru hated birthdays. He hated the day and what it symbolized. But for some reason, today's birthday was especially bittersweet. He felt as if there was something he was missing—something vital that he needed quite desperately. His heart felt so heavy, almost as if it would break at the slightest problem, and that was unusual for him.

He supposed that he could have placed more importance on his daily run-ins with Odango Atama because he hadn't seen her all day and he always felt lighter after he did. Except, recently, their interactions had changed. After that one time she'd come up to him on the sidewalk and claimed they'd been in love he had seen something different in her eyes. She'd clung to him more, but they could still argue—much to the dismay of their friends.

Speaking of friends, he wondered what was keeping Motoki out in the booth area. He knew the five girls were there. They always were there. Odango and her four friends seldom missed a time when they could come to the arcade and he saw them together almost all the time—even when out in the mall or park or wherever. Lately he had begun to wonder why her friends had taken to watching all of their interactions so closely. He often found the looks they gave him afterwards—disappointment? frustration?—annoying. They had no right to judge him. And neither did Motoki who had also taken to giving him these "looks" after he _talked_ with the Odango.

But he also had to admit to himself that he felt something deeper when they had their run-ins. Her eyes were so blue and vibrant, but sometimes when they clashed with his blue eyes, they dulled. As if he had taken something from her; something she held dear.

_And this_, Mamoru reflected after sighing for what seemed like the thousandth time, _is why I hate birthdays. Especially mine. I'm alone. And my only joy comes from making a girl unhappy._ He placed his empty coffee cup down and made to get up when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned and met Usagi's gaze. Her eyes were so hopeful that he couldn't say his usual greeting. He was preempted by her greeting.

"Hello Mamoru. I wanted to give you this. Happy Birthday." She thrust the package at him and was out the door before he could even say anything.

He looked up to see her friends and Motoki watching him. He raised a hand in farewell. "I'll see you tomorrow, Motoki. Ladies."

* * *

Instead of heading toward his apartment and the cool, shadowed refuge it offered, he found himself heading to the fountain in the park. He played with the package in his hand as he contemplated the girl who had given it to him. He didn't know that much about her. In fact, what he did know he could count on the fingers of one hand.

As he absentmindedly opened his gift he thought of what he knew.

Her name was Usagi Tsukino.

She went to Juuban Middle School.

She had four close friends.

She saw Motoki as an older brother.

She had a black cat named Luna.

Her favorite soda was root beer.

She loved anything chocolate, but her favorite sweet of all time was a chocolate cupcake with cream cheese frosting.

She made a fairly decent curry and rice (_how _did he _know this_?).

She was smarter than she looked...and smarter than anyone gave her credit for.

Her favorite color was not pink, but dark blue.

She loved roses, especially red ones.

She was extremely brave…she was so brave, in fact, that when he'd tried to kill her under Beryl's command, she had stood up to him and made him remember who he was.

_Crash!_

Mamoru was so startled by the turn his thoughts had taken that the box he'd been holding had fallen to the ground. His present was still in his hand, though, so at least he hadn't ruined it. Looking down at the star-shaped locket he steadfastly tried to ignore the last thought he'd had. Where the hell had that thought come from? He wasn't sure. But looking down at the locket unsettled him even more; the bittersweet feeling he'd had earlier increased tenfold and his heart felt like it was breaking.

What did this all mean? Was he going insane? With that last thought, his knees gave out and he settled onto the edge of the fountain. A piece of paper that had stuck to the locket fluttered to the ground and he crouched to pick it up. It had a message scrawled on it.

"**Mamoru,**

**Happy Birthday. I hope this present might make your day a little sweeter. I wish I could tell you what all I want to say, but I won't. I hope this** **locket makes you feel as good as it made me fell when I received it. **

** Usagi.**"

Suddenly, the locket started playing its song. The melody was haunting—achingly familiar to him. If he'd been someone who cried, he would have let the tears he felt stinging the back of his eyes fall. But he wasn't a crier—he was a doer. And so he was going to go find Usagi—_Usako_ his heart whispered—and find out just what she was playing at.

Mamoru didn't have to go far before he ran into the girl in question. She was settled haphazardly on a bench and her face was buried in her hands while her shoulders shook. And he understood that the dreams he'd been having were memories. And he knew why he wanted to be around her all the time. It was because he did love her; her earlier assertion to him was true and he reciprocated.

"Usagi." His voice was croaky, but he was afraid to clear his throat. Usagi's head snapped up and he realized she had been crying. The locket, safely at home in his pocket, began playing again. "I hope you don't get offended by this…but…I think I love you."

Even from a few feet away he saw her eyes light up and the tears stop.

"Mamo-chan."

"Usako." He grinned. "Thanks for making this the best birthday ever."

And that was all that needed to be said. She raced to him and grabbed hold so tight Mamoru couldn't breathe. But it didn't matter; he was happy.

* * *

Well. I hope the ending was good. I had an interesting time writing it. And...two in one day! I'm shooting to have the last three up by the 6th because it is the 21st anniversary if SM. Reviews are lovely!...Happy Independence Day tomorrow to those of you in the US!


	18. Romantic

_Twenty Moments Together_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the story, characters and plots in any way, shape or form. I own my plot creations.

AN: I apologize for the delay! There was the Fourth, my sisters turned 25, there was a power outage and subsequent internet outage and then just some personal stuff. It happens every time I give myself a deadline. Thanks for sticking with me! This is set immediately after the whole Stars arc; it's the first of a small trilogy that will bring us to twenty one-shots. Again, I'd really like to thank you all for taking time to review. It's great!

Word Prompt: Romantic

* * *

The five girls sat quietly in a booth in the arcade. Minako was concentrating on the magazine in front of her; Makoto was studying some new recipe Motoki had given her. Ami had another ubiquitous textbook in front of her; Rei was meditating. Usagi was mindlessly stirring her melting milkshake. It might seem as if each girl was wholly involved in their respective tasks—but to the more skilled observer of the scene would see five girls who seemed to have reached an impasse in their conversation—some would say _argument_—and couldn't figure out what to talk about next.

Motoki prided himself on being a skilled observer, but he wasn't a lip reader. He had no idea what they'd been going on about. Umino and Naru were also equally clueless; although Naru felt sure she'd heard the name Mamoru mentioned more than once. Mamoru himself knew exactly what the topic of conversation had been about and was doing his own best to studiously ignore the girls and try to figure out how the hell he would explain his absence to his professors as well as how he'd made his decision to not go to America at all—something he'd also have to talk to Usagi about.

The three observers at the counter jumped when Usagi looked up and straight at them. There was no denying that she and the others had changed a lot in the last year, but there was something about Usagi's eyes now that was startling. They were, as Motoki had stated the other day, haunted. When Usagi realized that she and the girls were being watched she curved her lips in a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

With a sigh, she turned back to her friends. They'd all turned their attention to her again. She wondered what they would bring up next. She didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Usagi-chan, surely you realize there's more to life than being romantic? More concrete reasons that you are going to stay with Mamoru-san?" Rei asked.

Usagi nodded, exasperated. "Yes Rei-chan. I'm not stupid."

"None of us are insinuating that, Usagi-chan. It's just that…well, he's broken your heart so many times. And we know you're supposed to end up with him. But remember how Setsuna-san told you the future isn't set in stone and that it can change? What if it's meant to change, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi faced Minako across the table. She had to admit, she knew this conversation had been coming. Her friends were nothing if not consistent and this was a discussion they had after every evil defeated. But this time, her friends were not letting up even though she'd professed that she loved him and he loved her. She'd even told them that he had meant his ring as a promise to her. But they didn't listen. She'd obviously taken too long in answering because Makoto chimed in.

"Usagi-chan, things change and we just want you to be sure that this is what you want. We want to be sure that _he_ is what you want. We love you and we want you to be happy. It hurt us to see you hurting and we don't want you to go through something like that again."

Usagi looked at her. She supposed that Makoto didn't understand that the reason she had hurt so bad was because she knew without a doubt that he was what she wanted. But she had no way of putting it into words. She could barely comprehend it herself so how could she explain to someone else?

Obviously, something showed on her face because all of a sudden Ami smiled. Usagi looked at her and saw the understanding in the other girl's eyes. For the first time all day, Usagi relaxed.

"Girls, Usagi-chan does know what she's doing. In fact, I think in this matter she's smarter than any of us."

Usagi grinned. "Thanks Ami-chan! So, now that that's out of the way let's move on. Minako-chan," she turned with a singular intent to the girl in question, "what _was_ that between you and Yaten?"

All the girls erupted into laughter.

At the counter, Motoki grinned. "Well, it looks like they got that all figured out. So, who wants lunch?"

Mamoru declined the offer of food and looked over to the girls. He watched them laugh and joke around with each other. For the first time, he felt relaxed. He knew the girls didn't always trust him with their Usagi, but he felt that maybe this time he was found to be good enough.

* * *

So, this is just part one. I hope the ending didn't seem too abrupt. Reviews are lovely.


	19. Passion

_Twenty Moments Together_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the story, characters and plots in any way, shape or form. I own my plot creations.

AN: This is set immediately after the whole Stars arc; it's the second of a small trilogy that will bring us to twenty one-shots. Again, I'd really like to thank you all for taking time to review. It's great!

Word Prompt: Passion

* * *

It had been over a month since Usagi had had her talk with the girls about her surety with Mamoru. In fact, she was so sure that she was ready to take everything to the next level. She had been more than ready and now that she knew he was staying in Japan. Not that she had ever begrudged him America but she wanted him close to her forever. And it seemed like she was going to get that, finally.

It was with excited anticipation that she left the girls at the arcade ("What's the rush, Usagi-chan?" had been Rei's question and she had impishly replied that it was none of their business) and headed home. Her parents were out of town for the weekend and Shingo was away on a summer trip with friends. So, no one except her and Mamo-chan knew that they had made special plans.

With said special plans in mind, Usagi picked out her best _lingerie_ (she gave a girlish squeal at that thought) and dressed to her best. With a glance at her watch, she wondered how she was going to waste another ninety minutes.

* * *

Mamoru checked on the food he was making. He had dinner simmering on the stove top and the desert baking in the oven. While he'd never really cooked or baked much before, tonight was special and so he approached it with the single-minded intensity he approached all tasks. He still had about an hour and a half before Usako came and he was beginning to feel nervous. He knew he'd been waiting for this night for years. Since he'd first started falling in love with her he'd wanted her. And now it was very likely that by this time tomorrow their relationship would be completely different.

He'd loved Usagi almost since he'd met her. And the passion he'd felt for her had also been as instantaneous. The times he'd been away from her had been his own special form of hell that he never wanted to face again. This last time he'd been torn away from her had been especially terrible.

Galaxia had killed his body and taken his star seed, but his soul had still existed. He had known what she'd gone through. He'd felt her suffering and if he'd still had a heart it would have broken. And all of it had made him accept that he would need to go slow with her, but he hadn't been able to keep his hands to himself for long. And neither had she and so it had brought them to tonight.

He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of the oven beeping and went to take out the cupcakes. He stirred the pasta sauce and poured the pasta into the water. While it wasn't a gourmet meal set for seduction, he had a feeling his Usako would appreciate macaroni and cheese and chocolate cupcakes he had planned.

Finally his doorbell rang and felt a thrill go through him at the thought of Usako being on the other side of the door. When he saw her, he felt his breath whoosh out and had to keep himself from scooping her up and carting her off before he'd even fed her.

* * *

Dinner and conversation had left them both feeling giddy. Usagi giggled at every little joke and Mamoru couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. His happiness was complete when she kept touching him—a little hand on his arm as she walked by, her fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck and the short, but intense kiss shared over very delicious dessert.

Ten o'clock found them seated on his couch snuggled together. Her head was tucked under his chin and they hadn't spoken for almost forty minutes (a record for Usagi).

"Mamo-chan?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

He looked down to meet her eyes. "I love you too."

Usagi scooted around to face him and took her hands on an exploration of his face. She traced his eyebrows, his cheekbones, his lips and the slight cleft in his chin. Slowly, she leaned forward and kissed him. He swallowed her sigh of contentment and deepened the kiss. The need for breath made them break apart.

Mamoru kissed his way across her cheek to her ear. "Are you sure, Usako?"

Usagi stifled a giggle at the tickle of his breath on her ear. She pulled back to look at him and took a moment to take in how beautiful he looked. She nodded and then added a strong "yes" when it seemed he was still going to hesitate.

Taking her hand, he drew her up to him and held her close. Reaching his hand behind her head, he leaned down to capture her lips again. Still kissing her, he led her in a slow, revolving dance to his bedroom. With a sense of anticipation, he closed it behind them.

* * *

The next morning Mamoru awoke to the sound of off-key singing coming from the shower. Since the singer also sounded half-drowned and he could hear the water running he deduced Usagi was in the shower.

A satisfied grin crossed his face as he thought of her; who knew his Usako had such passion? While Usagi was occupied, he reached down for his trousers from the night before and pulled the small wood box from his pocket. He opened it and watched the ring, the only thing he had left of his mother's, flash in the sunlight.

It wasn't the right time. Yet. But he couldn't wait for when it would be.

* * *

Um. No words to explain…but I hope you liked it. Reviews are lovely and awesome.


	20. Warmth

_Twenty Moments Together_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the story, characters and plots in any way, shape or form. I own my plot creations.

AN: This is set immediately after the whole Stars arc; it's the third of a small trilogy that will bring us to twenty one-shots (it's my interpretation of how Usagi and Mamoru ended up together-so it's AU from the genius of Naoko Takeuchi's ending). Again, I'd really like to thank you all for taking time to review. It's great that this story has received over 60 reviews (mind blowing)!

On a slightly sadder note, this is the last one. I'm so glad you have all seen this story through. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Word Prompt: Warmth

* * *

Usagi felt the warmth of the sun seeping into her bones. It was a chilly January day and she was feeling a bit down. Christmas had come and gone without a proposal from Mamo-chan. She'd been expecting it; in fact, she'd been expecting it since their first night together the past summer. While she truthfully wouldn't have been ready to say yes, she'd gained over six months more of experience and maturity and she felt ready to say yes. The only problem was that Mamo-chan was _not_ cooperating with her.

So with the fact that she wasn't getting her Christmas proposal (never mind the fact that she'd had it planned out) she was expecting a Valentine' proposal. Although she knew not to assume things, she assumed that he wanted it to be special and Christmas or Valentine's would have made it special.

With a sigh, she got up from the bench and made her way to the arcade. She knew he loved her and that he was going to propose, but she just didn't want to keep waiting and with at least a month until February 14th, she didn't know how she'd make it without exploding—she might have to just take matters into her own hands and, well, she sort of had a plan in place. As she opened the door the warmth from the arcade flooded over her and she shivered.

"Usagi-chan! I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?" Naru squealed every sentence and Usagi felt some of her gloom lift. When she saw Makoto and Ami at the counter with Motoki and Umino she felt even lighter. Mamo-chan would propose when it was right and that was all that mattered.

* * *

It was after eight when Mamoru finally stumbled into the arcade. He knew he wanted to get to see Usako (in fact, he had something special planned) and knew that she'd be waiting for him because her parents were out of town and she was staying with him. He knew she was getting impatient with him, but he didn't want to do the expected when it came to proposing to her. At Christmas, he'd asked her father's permission (and he as fairly sure he was still breathing normally after that) and had been waiting for the _right_ moment. Of course, he had no idea just when that moment would be.

However, when he approached the arcade, he felt that small stone that lingered in his stomach get bigger. Inside, the arcade was mostly empty. The people who remained were what gave him pause. Motoki wasn't unexpected and neither was Usako (who actually seemed to be annoyed) or the girls. What was surprising was the fact that Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna were there as well. He spotted Hotaru's dark head bent next to a young boy he then recognized as Asanuma and a girl he knew was Motoki's sister. He was almost beyond startled when he picked out the four Ayakashi sisters (best friends with Usagi and the girls now) mingled in the crowd. He also recognized Naru and Umino and Usagi's little brother Shingo. He was terrified when he also saw Usagi's parents seated at the counter. He was seriously, _seriously_ considering backing up and leaving when Motoki (the jerk) spotted him.

"Mamoru! Join us."

Yes, there was definitely a devilish glint in his best friend's eyes. If his mind hadn't been completely blank he would have been thinking up at least three devious ways to dispose of his friend. Also, the glint in Haruka's eyes was enough to make the hair stand on end.

"Hello everyone. Funny seeing you all here. Coincidence, right?" At least Ami and Michiru had the sense to blush at his tone. Obviously, they all knew he was planning on proposing and they were all getting tired of waiting. Well, he certainly wasn't going to let them push him into anything. "Motoki, may I have a coffee?"

With another devilish grin in his direction, Motoki did as he was bid. However, before he could even take the cup, he was interrupted.

"Mamo-chan!" God, Usagi's voice could still be so shrill sometimes. "I _need_ to talk to you! Now!"

Mamoru sighed. This was obviously fate's way of telling him that it was the "_right_ moment." With one last glare for the collective group, he turned to his beloved. "Yes, Usa?"

She stomped over to him, grabbed the ends of his scarf and marched him to the booth in the back of the arcade. They'd be less likely to be heard, but they could be watched. Still, he'd take what he could get. Without giving him a chance to breathe, she pushed him into the booth and scooted in until she was almost on top of him. Really, it would have all been comical if it hadn't been so serious.

"I have been listening—all evening, I might add—to the group of…of…of—"

"Gossip mongers?" His interruption was met with a stare.

"Yes. _Gossip mongers_ debate over where and when and how _**you**_ would propose to _**me**_! And I couldn't ever get a word into the conversation. They talked around me like I wasn't even there. To add insult to injury, I had just been wondering earlier why I didn't get the Christmas proposal I had planned!" The last bit rose into a plaintive wail. While she'd definitely grown, Usako was still much the same. He'd have grinned if he had been sure it wouldn't have resulted in a right jab to the face.

"Now Usako," he tried to placate, "it's none of their business what's between us. So, don't let it bother you." And yes, he was aware he kind of sounded like the smarmy ass he used to be.

"Don't let it _bother_ me?! Don't let it bother _me_?! Ugh! You're still such a jerk sometimes." This was accentuated by a punch to his shoulder. "I swear I have no idea why I love you when you can be so…so…infuriating!"

This time, he caught a glint of laughter in her eyes that set off an answering grin. His response of "I know" was smothered by her lips. Mamoru caught her around her waist and pulled her closer. Five more seconds and he would have been completely oblivious to their audience. But as it was, he heard an intense clearing of the throat from her father, a growl from Haruka and whistle from Motoki that brought him back.

As they disentangled themselves, he noticed that the glint of laughter had been replaced by vulnerability.

"Usako?" He cupped her cheek to turn her to face him.

"Mamo-chan? Do you love me?"

"_What_? Of course I love you, Usako. Have I given you reason to doubt me?"

Instead of answering, Usagi fumbled in her pocket for something. Turning to him, she pulled out a small circle of woven yarn. It was a golden yellow with a blue bead. She held it out to him. "Then, Mamo-chan, would you—would you marry me?"

She glanced up at him from under her lashes. Mamoru was stunned. If he'd been paying a bit more attention he would have known this was what she had planned. But it made something inside of him glow with warmth he hoped would never dissipate.

"Yes, Usako. Yes, I will." He grinned stupidly when she gave him the little ring that slipped perfectly onto the ring finger of his left hand. Her grin matched his as she looked up at him. Without warning, she threw her arms around him. Before she could kiss him, though, he drew back.

"Usako. I do believe it is customary for one to give an engagement present. So…" Mamoru took one hand and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out the small wooden box and opened it to show her the heirloom ring nestled inside.

"Mamo-chan?" Her glance was questioning.

"It was my mother's. I've had it since our first night together. Well?"

Her entire face lit up. "Yes."

And then they sealed their mutual engagement with a kiss. And this time, they ignored their audience. It was a beautiful beginning.

* * *

Wow. So this went a completely different direction than I had expected. I hope it doesn't seem too far-fetched or convoluted but this was just what I wrote and yes, I know it's totally different from what the great Naoko Takeuchi did. But that's the beauty of fanfiction. I hope you love it. Reviews are the loveliest things ever. I have loved every minute of this journey and have had some really wonderful reviewers (I hope you know who I mean!) and some who have stuck with me from the beginning. It's been wonderful. Stay tuned for more SM fanfic from me sometime in the future.


End file.
